Egyptian Visitor
by Qatari-Penguin
Summary: The quarterfinals of the Battle City tournament have finished and Isis pays Seto a visit...


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...and the more I read this, I've decided I really don't want to own this story either, but alas, it's mine...wow it sounds so strange...

That's probably not very encouraging for anyone that's reading this...or now you're curious...hmm...

* * *

Isis groaned inwardly as she descended from the sky dueling level of Kaiba's blimp. That stuck-up CEO had beaten her, beaten her at her own game. She couldn't believe it. How do you win with only 6 cards and no deck? She silently cursed her luck. Maybe her Millennium Necklace was, like Seto always said, a piece of junk. It sure hadn't helped her predict his future.

"But maybe that relates after all. The future of a Millennium Item holder can't be foreseen."

But that look in his eyes when he defeated her; it sure wasn't triumph. It wasn't even happiness. Maybe…no that was stupid. She'd seen enough of Seto to know he didn't feel any sympathy for her and Marik. All he cared about was defeating Yugi and winning his stupid tournament. Typical stuck up self. Or was he…?

Seto flopped onto his bed with a sigh. He'd had more than a day. First Isis with her stupid Millennium Item, then that Egyptian writing on the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Damn you Isis, you with your stupid fairy-tale nonsense, trying to mess with my head. At least I won't have to worry about you anymore."

He rolled onto his side and stared at the wall. That wasn't true. As long as her demented brother Marik was in his tournament, Isis would still be there to drive him crazy. He flopped onto his other side and fingered the locket around his neck. She wasn't that different from him, he thought, losing both her parents at a young age and having to take care of her younger brother. It was obvious she cared about Marik, no matter what kind of freak he was.

"She's determined to get him out of his mess, that's for sure." He smiled slightly. It was an uncanny resemblance to what had happened on Pegasus's island. "I accomplished my goal. Too bad for her, there are superior duelists around." His thoughts were cut short by a soft knock at his door.

"It's probably only Mokuba," he mumbled as he stood up. But then, it was awfully late for him to be knocking. He went to bed hours ago, Seto realized suddenly. He paused by the door, listening. It didn't sound like anyone was out there anymore. "Probably just Wheeler pulling a prank." If that was it, he was in for a shock.

Seto opened the door and nearly jumped back inside. It wasn't Joey, or even Mokuba. Isis gazed at him in mild surprise as he struggled to regain his composure.

"What do you want? If it's to preach about your silly little Millennium items, I'm not interested." He turned to shut the door in her face.

"Even you can't deny what you saw on the Winged Dragon of Ra, Seto," Isis said, and Seto glared at her. "You also can't deny what the Millennium Rod showed you in our duel," Isis continued calmly. "In case you haven't noticed, this is everything that I told you would happen."

"I noticed," Seto answered sharply. "And I still think it's nonsense." He made to close the door again. "And if you don't mind, there are some of us who have a tournament tomorrow."

Isis stepped into his doorway. "That's part of the reason I'm here. Your tournament also has more significance than you know."

"And I take it you'll tell me all about that too, won't you."

She glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I wasn't. I was actually going to help you." She took another step toward him. At the same time, Seto instinctively took a step back. He didn't trust her a bit.

"This has to do with Yugi, doesn't it?" He shot the question at her, hoping to catch her off guard. There was no such effect. Seto took another step away as she continued to approach him.

"This has nothing to do with Yugi. It only concerns you and me." Covering the distance between them in record time, Isis gently pressed her fingers to his lips before he could ask another question. Slowly she ran her hand across his cheek and down his neck, finally allowing it to rest on his chest. "It only concerns you and me."

Seto's heart was racing. He wanted to take a step back, to run, anything to get away from her, but something had fixed his feet to the floor. Fear and shock filled his mind and paralyzed his limbs; but at the same time, there was another feeling, a feeling of longing, of desire. He couldn't deny that he had wanted this. "Ever since I first saw her," He confessed to himself.

Isis smiled as she gazed up into his usually cold, blue eyes. "I know how you feel about me, Seto. I've known since I first met you, back in the museum." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I won't deny that at the time I thought you were an arrogant fool who would never listen to me. I wasn't far from wrong, was I?"

Seto smiled nervously. He didn't know what exactly Isis was planning, but he wasn't going to chicken out. For the time being, he would play along. "I never did think highly of that Egyptian nonsense." He stole a glance down to where her Millennium Necklace usually rested. "It's…you're not…"

"…Not wearing it, I know. Since you defeated me, it proved my powers had diminished." Seto gave her a smug smile. "As my foresight is gone, it leaves me no reason to keep it." Still meeting Seto's gaze, Isis slowly leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

Panic flicked back into Seto's mind, but he still couldn't bring himself to move away from her. "What's the matter Seto? Nervous?" She caught his hand, which had been slowly inching toward the pager on his belt. "N-no." His knees felt weak as she slowly moved closer…their faces were barely inches apart…his legs gave way and he collapsed as her lips pressed onto his…

* * *

Meanwhile Mokuba's watching through the cameras on the blimp...no, kidding, but still, it sounded good... 


End file.
